Move Along
by HayHaySpen101
Summary: Katie is heartbroken, Travis dumps her, but in the most harsh and cruel way possible. Katie's heart is ripped, a wreck, a mess, but does that make her life the same? Is her heart broken beyond repair? Will Katie be able to move along? Katie must let go of her memories of Travis and make new ones... but is it that simple? One-shot, complete


**Move Along**

**Just a quick little one-shot, a bit sad and kinda a Tratie story! I'm not a BIG Katie/Travis supporter but no other couple in any book seemed to suit my idea for the story, which I thought of earlier on, I don't own PJO, but I own Derek, who isn't very important in this story.**

_**Italic= flashback**_

**That's all... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Katie (POV)

I run, hot tears roll down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? He knows I love him and I know he loves me back, so why? I take another turn around a bush. I was in the middle of a forest, most likely lost... and I couldn't care less.

I pass by a flower a daisy, _just like the one he gave me a few days ago. _No, no, no. I run past a sword, probably from a old game of capture the flag, _we made such a good team in capture the flag, we even beat the Ares Cabin._No, no, no. I run along a river, _probably connected to the one we went swimming in. _No, no, NO!

"Travis." I whisper, the words I've never had the courage to say "why?"

That was all I needed to ask him.

I see a tree, a tall, healthy tree, that stands tall and proud; the opposite of me.

I start to climb, I pull myself off the ground, _I sneak into the Poseidon Cabin to Iris message Travis when he went home for the winter. _I throw my leg over the branch, _I am yelling at Conner and Travis for putting chocolate easter bunnies on the roof of the Demeter Cabin, even though I know Travis did it ti get my attention. _I haul myself on a new branch, _I am on the ground wounded, watching Travis save me by killing the monster with sword I never knew he had. _I climb past a birds nest, _I blush severely when Travis kisses me in a game of truth or dare. _I jump to reach the next branch and pull myself on it. _I immediately say yes when Travis asks me to the fireworks._I am at the top, looking over the whole forest, _I'm in the slow-dance at the fireworks, Travis leans in and asks "Do you love me?" I pull him closer and kiss him, he kisses me back, when we break apart I whisper "yes."_

Good memories of Travis and I shower me, I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the memories, but they wash away and when I open my eyes it becomes worse. _I see Travis laughing with Lacy in his arm. I see him not even looking at me. I see him yelling at me to leave. I see holding hands with Nyssa and she's smiling. I see him staring at me dead in the eyes, his eyes full of hate, _and I don't even know why.

The confusing part is it's not like was nice and then suddenly hated me, it's all jumbled up, one day he'd be crazy about me and the next he'd hate me but _why? _I asked Piper for advice and she was pretty much useless, all she said was "boys are unpredictable and very confusing" I could've guessed that much, maybe Artemis is right about boys, maybe they are a waste of time.

I stand up and walk close to the edge of the branch, I can just make out the dining pavilion, i can almost hear the laughter and she Travis kissing that daughter of Hecate. My legs buckle and I fall, luckily I catch a hold on the branch when I fall. _I'm on the edge of the lava wall, I'm holding on by my finger tips, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, when Travis's friendly face appears and helps me up. _I shake myself out of the daydream, Travis isn't here, I can't rely on him any longer, I need to rely on myself.

I use all my strength and manage to pull myself on the branch and start to make my way down the tree, in deep thought.

If Travis loved me, he wouldn't do this and since I don't love that part of him and since the Travis I love is gone... well... I guess I don't love him anymore.

I swallow hard on the truth, but it's what I need to face, we're not meant to be.

I jogged back to the dining pavilion, which is empty, supper is over, just like my love life.

I start walking back to the Demeter Cabin, thinking of a good excuse for leaving dinner early and being late, when I run into someone luckily for me they catch me.

"Sorry." They mutter, _he _mutters, for a terrifying second I thought it was travis, but it was to sincere to be him.

"It's fine." I reassure them and I get a better look at them, he had blue eyes and golden hair, similar to Jason, but Jason was taller, leaner, though this guy was close in height and very lean as well. Also Jason had piercing blue eyes that made me shiver when he got serious, but this boy had soft blue eyes that made me relax.

"I'm Derek, son of Apollo, I'm new." Derek informs me

"Oh, I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter." I tell him, unable to say anything else.

"So... wanna go for a walk on the beach?" He asks, trying to sound relaxed, but I could she the pleading in his eyes.

I feel so light, my heart is so full, as soon as Travis rips my heart out, Derek comes and sews it back up, but will he rip it out as well? Is he just the next Travis? Am I just kidding myself? Will I fall for him hard and he won't catch me?

I look straight in his eyes and I see heartbreak, lots of it. But also loads of hope and love.

A smile spreads across my face, I feel all jittery, he may let me fall or he may break my heart into a million pieces, but he may always catch me he or may build me into a billion more. I need to keep looking for the guy for me, even if it means many heart breaks down the road for me, I can't give up because the boy for me could be right in front of me and he's waiting too. That's something I needed to learn for myself, not from a child of Aphrodite.

I step closer to him, inches from his face, take his hand and look into his pleading eyes.

"Alright." I whisper, he may have not asked me out, but this was the start.

We walk together, holding hands, talking and laughing.

I've survived many deadly things, but today definitely took the prize, it may have not been the most dangerous, but it certainly sucked the life out of me.

But hey, thats love.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading this, I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed it, did you love it? Or Hate it? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way to know if my writing is good or bad, or any suggestions? Follow my motto:**

**Write**

**Read **

**Review**

**So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


End file.
